Wish Upon a Star
by TragedysLeaf
Summary: A little mermaid parody written by some of the BEST PPGZ fanfiction writers. Authors: Mamepika, KudariChan, CupidKirby, and TragedysLeaf. One night, two people from completly different worlds wish upon one, single star... BrickXMomo ButchXKaoru BoomerXMiy


Hey everyone! Leafy here, presenting to you a Powerpuff girls Z collaboration by some of the BEST PPGZ fanfiction writers! This story was written partly by Mamepika, Kudari-chan, CupidKirby, and TragedysLeaf. This fanfiction is based of a parody script written at 'To the Z!' forums about The Little Mermaid! Everyone wrote the script and I, with the help of Kudari-chan, turned it into a fanfiction.

We basically took turns writing part of the script, which I clearly labeled, and we had a lot of fun! Come join us at 'To the Z!' today! I command you :D

**-Written by Kudari-Chan-**

_Once upon a time, such as many fairytales that end with happy endings, there lived three beautiful girls. Only, they weren't girls. Deep down, under the florescent sea into the sparkling blue water, lay a castle. In this castle, were the mermaid sisters; the course Kaoru, the beautiful Miyako, and the magnificent and loving heiress to the thrown, Momoko._

**//START ACT 1**

**-Script written by Mamepika-**

"Well girls, today is your 15th birthday," Their father and king of the ocean, Professor, announced, "I permit that you are aloud to go to the surface today."

"YES!!!"

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru linked hands and cheered with enthusiasm. They had been waiting for this chance even since they were little. Their mother looked over them with a worried face and quickly swam over to warn her daughters of the dangers and evils of the surface.

"But please," She said with a soft smile, "Be careful, okay?"

"We will, Mom." Momoko smiled back and embraced her mother in a big hug. She had already promised herself that she would try to stay out of trouble.

"Yes Mother." Miyako said politely, as usual, and joined the group hug.

"You betcha!" Kaoru exclaimed, but figured hugs were not in her style.

Their mother's eyes glistened with pride but quickly turned a stern eye to Momoko.

"Especially you Momoko, You're the next heir for the throne. You're going to be queen one day…Please be really careful!" Mother lectured before turning to Miyako and Kaoru, "I'm counting on you two to make sure Momoko doesn't get into trouble."

Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other and grinned. They both knew how adventurous and rebellious Momoko could be. They knew this was going to be a really hard job, but they were up to it! They loved their sister and would do anything to protect her.

"Yes Ma'am!"

_On the royal boat…_

On a lavishly decorated boat, three handsome princes were laughing and joking. A blonde named Boomer, a brunette named Butch, and a red head named Brick. From their looks, Boomer seemed like the child of the three, even if they were all the same age. Butch looked too mature for his own good, and Brick seemed to be the enthusiastic and go-get-em type.

"So…," Boomer leaned against the boat's railing, "Ready for your big night, bro?"

"Yeah," Butch snickered and took a sip from his drink, "One more year and you're not prince anymore!"

"Shut up." Brick spat and changed the subject, "Besides, it's your big night too, you know?"

"Ah-ah!" Boomer taunted, "But we aren't going to be the ones to rule this damn kingdom!"

Brick sent his brothers one of those 'clearly annoyed looks' in an attempt to silence them. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Brick would have normally felt himself begin to boil with anger, but he was so used to this type of thing it didn't even phase him anymore.

"You are!"

Butch and Boomer burst out laughing as they held onto each other for support. Brick eventually gave up and started complaining again.

"I curse myself for being oldest," Brick groaned, "And being forced to marry someone against my will."

Boomer and Butch were already howling with laughter. Brick's only way to keep calm was to look at the Bright side; at least he could execute them when he became king. No, Brick sighed, he couldn't do that. They were his brothers after all.

"Lucky for us we aren't!" Both Boomer and Butch sang out to Brick.

Okay, he had had enough. He raised his full drink above both of their heads and was about to pour it when something Boomer said caught his attention.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Boomer said with tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks, "Go ahead and enjoy your last year before becoming king! We were only kidding!"

"Yeah…," Brick said as he lowered his cup, "I guess you're right."

Brick and his brothers were quiet for a moment. Brick noticed something sparkling out of the corner of his eye and turned around to look at it. He noticed it was a falling star. Oh, what the hell. He might as well…

…_I wish…_

"How pretty!" Miyako cried as she and her sisters looked to the night sky in awe.

"I never knew the sky was this beautiful," Kaoru said softly, "It always looked distorted and blurred from under water…"

Momoko nodded in agreement. She was about to reply when she noticed something shining in the sky. She immediately recognized it and pointed to the cloudless, star filled sky.

"Hey, a falling star!" Momoko exclaimed, "Do you two remember what Miss.Bellum told us? The one where you wish on a falling star and your dream will come true? Let's do that."

"That's so romantic…," Miyako sighed dramatically, "You can have this one, Momoko-San!"

"Yeah," Kaoru shrugged apathetically, "I'd rather do it myself than wish for them."

"Suit yourself!" Momoko sighed and thought to herself for a moment. What was there to wish for? Oh!

As if by destiny, Both Momoko and Brick wished at the same time.

…_I wish…something would happen in my life so I wouldn't have to listen about being royalty and be free…_

"Hey, A storm is coming in." Kaoru frowned.

Momoko snapped away from her thoughts and noticed how the once clear sky had turned cloudy and ominous. She bit her lip in frustration, her one time she could see the surface was about to be ruined…

"Hey look…," Miyako said with alarm, "A ship…There might be humans! We need to go back, Momoko-San!"

As if it was some horror film, a huge storm wave hit the boat, almost tipping it over. Luckily enough, nothing bad happened…except...! Momoko's eyes widened with horror, someone just fell off the ship! Momoko knew better, but she couldn't help herself…She couldn't just let them die!

"I have to save him!" She cried and she Momoko darted through the rough waves, "I'll be back, go ahead without me!"

Miyako and Kaoru tried to swim against the current but were soon swept away. Miyako was soon rushed completely under water and Kaoru struggled to shout out to Momoko.

"Momoko!!!"

Kaoru felt herself getting pulled under by the current. She swam as hard as she could, but was soon swept under aswell.

Momoko tried to block out her sister's cries and continued on, having already passed the worst of the currents. The only thing racing through her mind was that she needed to save that person… and quick! She dove under water and quickly spotted something orange. Assuming it was the person, she charged towards it and grabbed him around the waist, still unable to see the face.

**-Script written by TragedysLeaf-**

Momoko remembered exploring around this area before and recalled a nearby shore. She knew humans couldn't breath under water, so she needed to hurry. After getting through the waves, she brought the boy the sandy shore line. She sighed in relief as the dark storm clouds started to clear up.

It was then it hit her like a zap of lighting, the boy wasn't breathing. Momoko started to panic, having no idea how the human body worked. It was then she remembered something her mother used to tell her; Mermaid's blood could cure anything. The mermaid noticed a jagged piece of glass lying not to far from her and picked it up. Momoko held her breath and cut her finger.

"Itai…," Momoko flinched at the site of her drawn blood but quickly maneuvered it to where the drop fell right into Brick's mouth. Brick immediately began to spit up water.

"Ugh…," He moaned, "Where…am I…?"

Momoko suddenly saw his face and blushed. She honestly didn't realize just how handsome he was until now. His skin was flawless and his hair was almost just like hers except spikier. He was perfect!

_No!_ Momoko told herself as her shoulders drooped with shame, _He's a human…_

"What's…," Brick rubbed his eyes, "What's going on…? Ow, my head.."

His motion started Momoko, making her attempt quickly crawled back into the water.

"Wait!" Brick roughly grabbed Momoko by her arm. There was a desperate look on his face, longing for her to tell him her needs. "What's your name?"

Momoko stared at him in astonishment. She could see the plea in Brick's eyes rather well. Finally, she sighed. _Well... he'll never see me again... so..._ "...It's Blossom."

Brick then smiled at her. "Okay then, thanks for saving me--" Brick stopped and stared at the bottom half of Momoko. "WHAT THE HELL? Y-You're a mermaid! My kami-sama, I gotta get everyone to see you!" Brick then started pacing back and forth with a confused look on his face. "Question is, what would they say? Surely they will be confused. But after seeing a beauty like you and all, they'd just have to--"

Before Brick even saw it coming, Momoko hit him in the head with a rock. She stared at him as he fell to the ground unconscious and sweatdropped. _Who knew humans were so bossy..._ "I'm sorry, I didn't want to, but... I can't have anyone finding out about me..." She whispered.

**-Script written by CupidKirby-**

Under the tranquil water, Momoko sat on a rock right outside of Atlantis; trying to figure out what had just happened. She was out of breath from swimming away so fast that she was still panting. _That was close…TOO close…_Momoko sighed but felt her face heat in a blush as the face of the young man popped back into her head. _……I hope I can see him again…He's a human, I can't think too much about him. _Momoko frowned and shook off her thoughts.

Momoko heard something and looked to the side. Kaoru and Miyako were dashing towards her at a rapid pace with a look of worry in their eyes.

"Momoko-San! Why did you take off like that?!"

Momoko smiled nervously and stroked the back of her head. "U-uhm, there were just some humans drowning and uhh…" Momoko tried to laugh it off, but the glares of her sisters where still evident.

"Humans?!" Kaoru growled as she looked Momoko strait in the eye, "You idiot! Do you have any idea what they could have done to you?!"

"Momoko-San," Miyako frowned and grasped Momoko's hands in her own, "you know we aren't aloud to interact with humans, especially when you're heir to the throne..."

Momoko sighed in defeat, knowing perfectly well there was no way to get out of this. "Well, even if they are humans, they're still living beings like us!" She cried in an effort to make peace, "I couldn't just sit there and watch them drown… please don't tell daddy about this!" Momoko just winced at the thought.

"Sorry but…," Kaoru laughed nervously, "I think he already knows…"

"MOMOKO!" The professor screamed as he rushed up to his three daughters, "I TOLD you that you weren't aloud to interact with humans! I should give away your position as heir to the throne!"

"Bu--!" Momoko stammered.

"Please Momoko, This isn't a good start for your first trip to the surface…," The weary kind sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "If you do it again, I'm afraid I'll have to ban you from ever going to the surface again until you become queen. Do I make myself clear?"

Momoko was almost in tears from disappointment. She hung her head low and barely whispered out the words, "Yes father…"

Brick groaned as the royal doctors checked his whole body. Everyone was chattering about some miracle that had saved his life, but he wasn't interested in it.

"Are you okay, my prince?" A royal guard asked as he examined the boy's body, "You were almost killed! And on your fifteenth birthday too!"

"Yeah, yeah, I told you that I was fine five times already…," Brick said, clearly agitated, "Just take the rest of the day off or whatever."

The guard nodded in approval as he left the room. Boomer and Butch entered the room after the guard left but were able to hear everything.

"Seriously Brick," Boomer chuckled and winked, "When you fell off the ship, I thought you would drown for sure…"

"Yeah..," Butch raised an eyebrow, "How did you survive?"

"Well," Brick said as he strained to remember the past events, "The last thing I remember before I knocked out… was that a mermaid saved me."

And then there was silence. Boomer and Butch stared at him for a while before turning to stare at each other. They burst out laughing in unison.

"Haa!" Butch laughed and then his face turned serious, "But seriously, what happened?"

"I just told you," Brick sneered, "A mermaid saved my life but hit me in the head with a rock when I started talking to her and that's all I can remember!"

"…You know," Butch chuckled and sat down on a crimson couch, "You could have gone unconscious and had a dream about a mermaid saving you."

There was a long pause of thought by the brothers until Boomer blurted out, "So mermaids do exist!"

Brick said nothing but rubbed his forehead. Butch sweatdropped and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as a different guard entered the room.

"You three better get some sleep, it has been a long night for the prince's," He said and ushered the three out of the room, "After all, you shall be meeting your queens in three days form now."

**-Script written by Kudari-Chan-**

"That was really foolish of you, Momoko-San!" Miyako frowned as he eyes began to water, not that you could tell because they were under water, "You knew that you could've gotten hurt…"

"It's okay…Really," Momoko giggled as she twirled through the cool water, "I know I shouldn't be talking about them like this, but humans are gorgeous!"

"Ugh…You know what dad said," Kaoru scoffed and played with a small piece of seaweed, "I suggest you leave it alone right now!"

"But I can't! That human…he was so nice! I REALLY wish I could see him again…," Momoko sighed earnestly; "…You just gotta believe me, if you saw him, you would be thinking the same thing as me. I'm _sure_ of it."

"We're just gonna have to take your word for it," Miyako said as she tried to convince her sister it wasn't worth it, "You're banned… remember?"

"You should be reasonable enough to know that, Momoko," Kaoru said and threw the seaweed over shoulder, "You _are _the oldest after all."

Momoko sighed as she stared dreamily at the surface above. She could just barely make out the figures of the clouds and sun, both of which she had only heard about in fairytales. She wished she could go up again, even if it was only for a minute, to see that boy again. If only…

"I know…but..," Momoko tried to explain, "He was just so cute… Never mind, let's just get some shut eye."

The girls nodded to each other and swam back to their room in the palace. Once in bed, Kaoru was the first to fall asleep.

"Miyako!" Momoko whispered, trying not to wake up her other sister, "Do you know if daddys' asleep yet?"

"Mm…I think so…," Miyako responded also whispering, "He usually goes to bed after checking up on us. Strait to bed!"

Just after Miyako's last word left her lips the girl's room door creaked open. The professor peered inside to the seemingly asleep girls and smiled.

"Happy birthday, girls."

He then closed the door and left. Both Momoko and Miyako had pretended to go to sleep and had reopened their eyes. Momoko smiled and got out of her covers.

"Okay, let's go!"

"H-huh?" Miyako looked shocked, "Go where, Momoko-San?"

"Kaoru is out like a light too…," Momoko whispered, "Miyako, you need to come with me, _please_! Once you see how handsome humans are, you'll see what I see!"

"B-but..," Miyako stammered, "Your punishment!"

"_Please_, Miyako!" Momoko pleaded with starry eyes, "I'm not gonna have this much fun after my sixteenth birthday! Just queen business for the rest of my days afterwards… Kaoru can't find out either! She'll tell daddy! Just think of it as a birthday present!"

Miyako remained silent. Momoko could tell that her sister was carefully weighing the options. She was hoping, preying, that Miyako would let her go.

"…Well?"

"Fine..," Miyako hesitantly sighed, "but I won't like it!"

"Prince Brick, Prince Boomer, Prince Butch," A guard entered the boy's lounge, "You're father had asked to see you."

"At _this _time of night?" Brick yawned and groggily rubbed his eyes.

"I'm very sorry to wake you," The guard said with absolutely no emotion, "But I do not go against commands."

"Fine, fine," Brick gave in and stretched, "C'mon boys!"

The three brothers had solemnly made their way to their father's room. Once there, they all bowed in respect before letting their father speak.

"I'm sorry to wake you at this time, Brick," Their father, The Mayor, chuckled, "But your fiancé has arrived."

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes before turning their attention to their father.

"HIS WHAT?!"

As if on cue, a girl with spiky dark orange hair appeared behind the mayor. She smiled seductively at Brick and winked.

"Hello, Brick-Kun…"

Brick mentally cringed at the girl. _Ew…She looks like a slut! _"H-hi…"

"Berserk and her sisters have just arrived here." The mayor announced, "All of you will be going through a wedding, but this is most important for Brick because Berserk will be your queen."

Brick cringed even more. He had known Berserk since he was a kid, and he didn't like her much.

"B-but…"

"No buts."

"Wait..," Boomer blinked, "We're getting married too?"

"Yep."

"This stinks…" Butch blandly stated, not really caring if the girls could hear.

"Aww," Brat giggled, "Don't be so negative. You're so cute Boomer-Kun..."

Boomer's left eye twitched. He couldn't stop the gross feeling that came when Brat said his name disappear.

"Why don't you guys go for a walk and get to know each other?" The king chirped happily, "Berserk and her sisters just got here so exercising just a bit would be nice… then, you can have all the rest you need."

"Okay, King-Sama!" Berserk laughed like a thousand little bells chiming at once.

Brat rushed Boomer out the door by his arm, "C'mon, Boomer-Kun! Let's go walk by the ocean!"

"This is horrible!" Momoko exclaimed as she and Miyako peered through a low window.

"What are you talking about?" Miyako gasped with realization, "Momoko-San, I know that look. Please don't tell me you have something planned!"

"I do. You can tell that that guy doesn't want to get married, Miyako! Let's go, those two blonde humans are coming by."

"This will be OODLES of fun," Brat clung to him, "Don't you think, Boomer-Kun?"

"Yeah..," Boomer groaned, "Right."

"Oh! I forgot my slippers! And the wet sand is so gushy!" Brat made a disgusted face, "Yuck! I'll be right back!"

After Brat left, Boomer sighed with relief. He couldn't stand being around her! She was so… clingy! Just then, Miyako's tail accidentally made a splash against the calm water. _Oops!_

"Who's there?!" Boomer exclaimed as he looked around. He soon spotted Miyako. _She's pretty…_he thought …And_ she has a tail!_

For a while, neither of them said anything. They just stared into each others eye, so caught up with the other they didn't even notice their surroundings.

"Hi mermaid-San!"

Miyako blushed and immediately turned around and followed Momoko.

"Matte! Come back!" Boomer called after her, but she was already gone. He frowned with disappointment as he watched ripples carry back out into the ocean.

"What took you so long?" Momoko asked once they returned back to their room.

"N-nothing…," Miyako blushed and tried to change the subject, "…So what's your plan?"

Momoko grinned with excitement and leaned in to Miyako so no one else could hear.

"We're gonna turn into humans!"

**-Script written by Mamepika-**

Miyako stared at her for a moment and things sunk in.

"WHAT?!"

Momoko covered her ears; it was very rare for Miyako to be this loud. She sighed as she realized that she was going to be hard to convince.

"So?" Momoko begged, "We're just going to turn into humans! What's wrong with that?"

"But…but that's…!"

"CRAZY!"

In a flash of green, Kaoru swept up to Momoko and began to shake her shoulders. Both Momoko and Miyako were startled at their sister's sudden appearance and had flinched slightly.

"What the hell…" Kaoru groaned, "Are you two doing up at this time of night?!"

Kaoru cast a weary eye to their sea shell clock. It was about 1:24 A.M.

"Well, It's a funny story you see…"

Momoko sweatdropped and looked to Miyako for help. Miyako had turned her head the other way in an attempt to show she wasn't involved.

"Oh no you're not!" Kaoru grinned and ruffled he sister's hair, "Cause I'm coming with you!"

Momoko's mouth dropped to the floor. Miyako sighed; was she the only one with her sanity left?

"Who the hell would want to miss an adventure like this?"

"That's my sis!" Momoko giggled and hugged her sister. Kaoru rolled her eyes but smiled softly.

"Yeah, yeah… So where are we going?"

"To the witch!" Momoko said as she quietly swam out of her room through a window, "Come on guys! We need to go before morning!"

Kaoru soon followed. Miyako sighed and, with reluctance, followed aswell. The three silently swam over colorful coral reefs and seaweed until they made it to the darker side of Atlantis. They soon found a huge cave and stopped.

"I heard from Mitch that this place is really scary…" Momoko frowned.

"It is scary." Miyako said with worry and clutched her sister's hands in one of her own.

"Yeah..," Kaoru said softly, "But we'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah!"

The girls smiled to each other before entering the cave, hand in hand.

"Hello…?" Momoko asked the darkness, not really expecting an answer.

"Why, HELLO girls…" The witch chuckled. The witch, Him, was rumored to be very dangerous and crafty. The girls knew they had to be on guard.

"What the hell?" Kaoru screeched when she saw Him, "A cross dresser is going to help us?!"

"Ieeek!" Miyako hid behind Kaoru in a mixture of fear and disgust.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS CALLING A CROSS DRESSER?!" Him screamed at the top of his lungs and the cave shook. The room was quiet for a second as Him tried to regain his calm. He sighed and plastered a sugar sweet smile to his face.

"Any way," He smirked as he looked the girls over, "I see you girls wish to become human…"

Kaoru and Miyako turned to Momoko. She seemed to have a strained look on her face, as if she wasn't really sure what she wanted.

"…yes…"

"And I also see that you are the oldest of your sisters and the heir to the throne of Atlantis…"

"…."

Kaoru frowned and turned to her sister. What was this...uh…thing thinking off? He was clearly upsetting Momoko. She was about to say something, but she knew she shouldn't. This was Momoko's battle.

"…And you should already know…," Him continued calmly," That to become human you must pay a small price."

"…What do you want from me?" Momoko asked as her whole body shook.

"I'll tell you what," He cackled cruelly, "If you give me your hair and voice, I'll make you human."

"…So you're not going to take anything from my sisters?" Momoko sighed with relief.

"This is what you want, correct?"

Kaoru and Miyako gasped. They couldn't believe she would give this all up just for them not to have to give anything. Miyako closed her eyes and began to silently sob. Momoko gave them a wry smile before continuing on.

"Yes."

"Here," Him handed Momoko a knife, "Cut your hair with this."

Momoko said nothing but was just about to draw the knife on her hair when Miyako stopped her.

"Wait, Momoko please!"

"Yeah!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Who said you're the one paying for all of this?!"

"I'm the one who dragged you guys into this…," She smiled and cut through her hair, handing it to Him, "And it's not like I'm killing myself. Here you go. Now what about my voice?"

"Sing it out." The witch said apathetically. This confused Momoko, but she did so anyways. She took a deep breath and let her voice escape from her mouth.

"...Ne- nani wo nakushita tte iu no shiranai koto bakkari nano hontou wa chotto shikararetai daijina mono bakkari nano--!"

Momoko's eyes filled with horror as she grasped her neck. She couldn't make the sound come out! Kaoru looked away, ashamed of herself for not stopping her. Miyako continued to softly sob.

"Excellent…," He smiled and waved a hand to shoo the girls off, "Now run off to the shore! You have an hour before you turn unto humans… and humans can't breath under water, now can they?"

Kaoru nodded and grasped one of Momoko's hands in her own. Miyako did the same and they left for the shore as fast as their fins could take them.

"…So why exactly are you marring us?" Butch asked his fiancé, Brute.

The green pair were walking down the shoreline after an hour of being pestered by everyone else. The night sky had a full moon and the stars were shining bright.

"Don't ask," Brute rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over he chest, "My idiot sister, you know, the oldest, wanted to marry your brother and my other sister loves your blonde brother so that's why… I hate being in the middle."

"Me too…" Butch yawned.

"Hey look…," Brute pointed to three girls rising from the water, "…Shit. Go get some clothes!"

"What the hell," Butch exploded, "You just came here and you're telling me what to do already!"

"Get some clothes now!"

…..

"I said NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" Butch cried and darted back to the palace. Brute quickly made her way down to the water and helped the girls out.

"Hey, are you three okay?" She asked, genuinely worried.

"Yeah..," Kaoru panted and tried to catch her breath, "Thanks…"

"My name is Brute from the kingdom of mirrors. This is the kingdom of Tokyo," Brute smiled to the three girls, "Which is where you are now."

"Excuse me," Miyako whimpered as she shivered in the cool night air, "Do you know a place we could stay?"

"…Yes, I told the prince of this kingdom to get some clothes for you guys."

"I'm thankful," Kaoru nodded and shook the other girl's hand, "My name is Kao…Buttercup."

Kaoru choose not to reveal her real name, just incase their father found them. Miyako caught the drift and soon helped out.

"I'm Bubbles," She bowed politely, "And this is our sister…"

Momoko tried to say her name, but no sound came out. She sighed and soon scribbled something out on the sand. _I'm Blossom._

"…," Brute looked sad and patted Momoko on the back, "I see you don't have a voice…"

Butch suddenly returned beside Brute. He had yet to notice that the girls where naked, but handed the clothes to Brute.

"I'm back…WHAT THE HELL?!"

Butch blushed until Brute kicked him down where the sun doesn't shine. He whimpered in pain and quickly toppled over.

"Pervert…," Brut sighed and handed each girl a garment, "Here, wear these quick."

Miyako and Momoko quickly obeyed the princess but Kaoru stood dumbfounded. She stared at Brute, who just stared back.

"Why are you helping us…?" Kaoru asked a bit unsure, "You are a princess right?"

Brute was silent for a moment. She turned to the side and stared out at the vast ocean.

"Let's just say this isn't like me…"

**//END ACT 1**

We all hope you enjoyed act one of our collaberation.

-The writers


End file.
